Sonaze and Crash Bandicoot
by Mateodiaz Diaz
Summary: Sonic y Blaze son transportaron al universo de crash bandicoot y deben encontrar la forma de volver
1. Chapter 1

Sonaze And Crash Bandicoot

Capítulo 1. Conflictos entre universos.

Sonic estaba durmiendo en Green Hill mientras Blaze andaba corriendo por ahí y lo ve. Blaze: (pensamiento) valla Sonic se ve tierno cuando duerme. Sonic en eso se despierta. Sonic: ah, hola Blaze. De repente pasa Eggman, Sonic: Blaze, ¿quieres ayudarme a ver que trama? Blaze: Claro Sonic. Sonic y Blaze persiguen a Eggman para ver que trama. Eggman. Muy bien ya está listo. ?: Muy bien Eggman ahora necesito que me pases las esmeraldas. Eggman: ¿Pero como la pasaremos si somos de diferentes universos? Sonic y Blaze se quedan sorprendidos por las palabras de Eggman, Blaze: ¿qué? Otro universo. Sonic le tapa la boca a Blaze con su mano. Eggman. Eh. ?: Que pasa Eggman, Eggman: Nada después hablamos. Sonic: Shhhh.

Blaze y Sonic se esconden en otra roca cercana para que no los vean. Eggman: ¿Dónde están? Bueno se las pasare en persona, CHAOS CONTROL. Se abre un portal que succiona muchas cosas, entre ellos Sonic y Blaze, Sonic y Blaze. WAAAAAAAAAAA. Hay despertar se encontraban en una isla tropical, Sonic: Valla lugar. Sonic ve a Blaze y le dice. Sonic: Blaze despierta. Blaze: ¿Qué demonios pasos? Sonic: Blaze el vocabulario. Sonic y Blaze investigaban por ahí hasta que encontraron una casa. Sonic: mira Blaze una casa, mejor vamos a ver. Ay llegar, Sonic toca la puerta. ?: Ahí voy. Coco: Hola. Sonic: Hola, ¿Dónde estamos? Coco: en n Sanity Beach, pasen

Sonic y Blaze le explican todo a coco. Coco: Bueno ya entendí. De repente llega Crash. Crash: (Saluda sonriendo) Coco: ese es mi hermano no puede hablar. Aku Aku: Coco ¿Quiénes son ellos? Coco le explica todo. Aku aku: hay esto está mal. Deben volver porque si no lo hacen talvez su universo y este sea destruido. Sonic: Pero que. Como podemos volver. Aku Aku: No lo sé, pero mañana lo averiguaremos. Coco: Bueno se pueden quedar aquí, vengan. Coco: Lo siento, pero solo hay una cama. Sonic: me tienes que estar cargando.

Nos Vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Sonaze And Crash Bandicoot

Cap 2: Comienza La Búsqueda

Sonic se había despertado después de una noche en otro mundo. Sonic: Valla estoy en otro mundo. Si veo a Eggman lo voy a matar a palos. Sonic ve a Blaze y ve que la estaba abrazando mientras dormía. Sonic: (risa incomoda) ja jajajaja. Después de un rato. Blaze. Um ¿y Sonic?

Blaze ve por la ventana, Sonic: Ok, Hora de correr. Blaze: Ok voy a bajar. Blaze al bajar encuentra a coco, Crash y Aku Aku, Blaze: Hola. Coco y Aku Aku: Hola Blaze. Aku Aku: Blaze, creo saber cómo pueden volver. Blaze: ¿Cómo? Aku Aku: Creo que, si conseguimos 25 gemas, 50 cristales y reliquias de este mundo, podremos volver. Teníamos los cristales, pero el doctor Neo Córtex en un intento de derrotarnos, pero por error los esparció por todo el mundo. Blaze: Si, y si las esmeraldas sol y caos fueron transportadas aquí, tendremos más posibilidades de ganar. Coco: si, Sonic fue a buscar alguna de esas cosas. Blaze: Perfecto, iré a buscar.

Aku Aku: ok iré yo y Crash. Crash se señala a si mismo con cara de pregunta. Aku Aku: si tú, Vamos.

Y comienza esta gran aventura

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Sonaze And Crash Bandicoot

Cap 3: Búsqueda

Sonic corría por la isla buscando alguna esmeralda, gema, reliquia, cristal o cualquier otra cosa que necesita. Sonic: este mundo es raro, WAAAAA. Sonic frena lo más rápido posible porque estaba a punto de caer a un pozo. Sonic: uf, eso estuvo cerca, ¿eso de ahí es una caja con la cara de esa mascara? Sonic salta encima de esa caja para romperla. Aku Aku: Bueno, supongo que te tengo que ayudar, mi deber supongo que ahora es protegerte, rompe todas las cajas hasta una piedra con un portal, si lo haces, obtendrás una gema. Sonic: Bueno, las cosas funcionan diferente a mi mundo. Aku Aku: ¿Esas cosas tiradas por la isla son de tu universo? Sonic: Si, supongo que el portal de la esmeralda trajo demasiadas cosas a este mundo.

Después de romper cajas, Comer Frutas, Correr por ahí, Sonic llega al final. Aku Aku: Mira, ahí está la esmeralda. Sonic: Uf, por fin. Sonic agarra la esmeralda y… Sonic: Perfecto, Waa, ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO! Córtex: Dame esa gema, Mario Azul. Sonic: ¿Mario Azul? Yo estoy guapo si quiera. Córtex: Ve DingoDile. DingoDile: No es nada personal, pero pásame las esmeraldas si no quieres morir. Sonic: tu acento mexicano está bien raro. DingoDile: Prueba estos misiles. Sonic: A correr. DingoDile Dispara misiles mientras Sonic corre, después de eso, empieza a usar un lanzallamas mientras gira. Sonic: eh, ese es un escudo de fuego. Sonic lo usa para poder ir a donde DingoDile. Sonic: ¡ZAZ!. DingoDile cae al suelo derrotado. DingoDile: me haz derrotado. Pero prepárate para la próxima. De repente ve a una barrera de fuego corriendo a máxima velocidad. Sonic: Supongo que Blaze va corriendo a buscar las esmeraldas sol.

Sonic va a seguir a Blaze. Aku Aku: Esperameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Nos Vemos!


End file.
